


Balm to His Soul

by wholehearted



Series: Savory & Sweet [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Alex Manes, Very light power/control dynamics, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael is keyed up and Alex takes control.





	Balm to His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Full on, pure porn, just for funsies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ❤️

Alex presses him into the bed, moving slowly and deliberately. Michael feels like he’s going to lose his mind, fists clenched in the sheets beneath him. He’s been commanded to keep his hands to himself, but his fingers twitch in defiance. Thrusting one hand into his own hair, he pulls at the curls. Alex tracking every movement with laser focus, like always. 

Michael’s panting, as Alex methodically swings his hips, breaking him down inch by inch.

“Please.” He sounds desperate, even to his own ears, but he doesn’t care at the moment. Staving off his orgasm over and over, Alex has driven him to near madness. Michael feels like a raw exposed nerve, on the razor’s edge. Relief at his fingertips, yet seemingly out of reach. 

His legs are draped over Alex’s arms, as that strong body fucks into him. Muscled legs pressed to the backs of his thighs, he’s spread out, wide open, wanting, and Alex knows it.

“Hrmmm.” The man above him replies, tilting his head to the side and smirking as he continues to take Michael apart.

“P-please.” 

In between torturous thrusts, face impassive, Alex casually remarks, “I don’t know...you’ve been pushing me all night...I think it’s what you wanted, no? To be punished?” One dark eyebrow quirks up at the question. 

_ So smug, so fucking hot!_

Michael struggles to formulate a sentence, his body on fire from all the stimulation and denied releases. 

“I-I...n-no..._fuck_...feels so good...”

“Seems like you haven’t learned your lesson after the last time.” Shifting his hips, Alex grazes over that sensitive bundle of nerves, repeatedly, purposefully, exquisitely.

Michael gasps for air, heart pounding, blood roaring through his veins. He’ll come handsfree if Alex keeps up this pace.

Making a tisking noise, Alex pushes him. “Just can’t stop yourself from going at it with Kyle, huh?” 

Michael shakes his head. He _really_ is trying to behave, but his body, the way he feels, the way Alex has worked him over...he’s at the precipice. 

When Alex slows his hips even more, Michael lets loose a broken, “_No._” His voice sounding strained and gravelly, almost unrecognizable. “Need..._you_!”

“I’ll give you what you need. Now answer me, _ Guerin_.” The clipped tone sends chills down Michael’s spine. 

“Y-yes. It’s...just...the way he looks at you...oh fuck, Alex! _ Please!_” He’s all but begging. 

Alex grinds his hips, stirring himself deep into Michael’s welcoming body. Pulling back, almost out, he stops completely. 

“Please! No!” Michael tries to fuck himself along Alex’s length. He knows he’s not supposed to do this, he’s got to wait for Alex’s words to release him, but he’s really at the end of his rope. The man has taken him apart, denied his orgasm, again and again, always stopping short and commanding him not to come. At this point Michael doesn’t even know if he can pull himself back from the edge. Though, to be fair, he thought that the last three times too. 

They’d found out, through trial and error, that when Michael is keyed up like this, feeling frantic and lost, if he yields to Alex, his will system calm. Conforming to the dominant requests, to Alex’s sure and steady mein, gives Michael a way to organize is thoughts. Despite the frenetic energy coursing through him, his mind gets quieter when Alex is in charge. The discipline and structure help him to rein in the chaos that so often tumbles through his mind.

“Do I need to remind you of how this works? Tie you down and smack your ass until it’s all pink and swollen, wet with my spit?”

“_No! _ I’m sorry! I just…” He just wants to come, to feel Alex’s release deep inside him. 

One of Alex’s hands moves to cup his face, running a thumb against Michael’s tender kiss-bitten lips.

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Warm eyes blinking slowly. “I’m in control, but you’ve got the power.” His words are gentle, loving, soothing. In response, Michael’s body starts to shake, almost vibrate when he hears the words. “You know your safe word, do you want me to stop?”

Michael struggles to pull himself together, to listen to the cadence of Alex’s voice. Looking into those deep brown eyes he centers himself, feeling more grounded, as he shakes his head. He’s rewarded with a long forward glide until Alex bottoms out, kissing him softer than he would’ve expected. Alex holds stock still, as Michael mewls and pants.

“Then answer me.” Voice stern, dominate as ever.

_ Perfect, so perfect for me. _

“I-I couldn’t help myself.” Alex’s face gives nothing away, but for the heat burning behind those eyes. “H-he looks at you like he wants you.” A couple more breaths, Alex holding his gaze. “I hate it.”

Alex gives a slight nod, then ever so slowly pulls himself back only to push back in. Michael’s groans fill the air, until Alex stops again. _ Fuck!!!! _He knows, _ knows_, this is a test. If he tries to move again, Alex will leave him hungry, starving for more. There’s no chance in hell he’ll be allowed to come if he blows it this time. He twists his fingers in his hair, other hand buried in the sheets.

Soft lips hovering right above Michael’s mouth, “Jealous, beauty. Don’t you know I could never love anyone the way I love you?” Michael’s eyes start to sting, unshed tears welling. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Always.” This is not something Michael needs to think about or consider. His trust in Alex is ironclad.

“Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I’m yours.” The lust buzzing through him intensifies. 

“And?”

“You are mine.” Even after all this time, the impact of those words never ceases to amaze him. 

A grunt of approval is his only warning, as Alex thrusts his hips hard and fast, almost brutal. Savagely taking as he gives. 

The words are filthy and delicious, as Alex shreds Michael’s control. 

“Gonna fuck you hard...deep...right where you need me. That’s it...take it...take all of me. You're gonna feel me inside you long after we’re done. You're greedy...but so am I!” He nearly growls, “You’re mine. Never forget that.”

“Oh god! Alex!”

“I want everything from you. Give me all of you!”

There was never any other option, Michael will always give Alex everything, _ anything_. 

“Come for me, baby. Don’t hold back.” Each word punctuated by their damp flesh coming together, again and again. “Show me.” 

Michael grabs his cock, steadily leaking precum, he strokes himself in time to Alex's movements. His other hand digging into the flesh of Alex’s back.

“_Fuck!_” It only takes a few passes before Michael yells out Alex’s name like a mantra, as he flies apart. 

His skin feels like it’s on fire, and yet there are goosebumps covering him all over. Experiencing both pleasure and pain, he comes so hard his vision blurs, cum painting his chest, all warm and sticky. 

Trembling, shivering, gasping for air, Michael nods his head as Alex somehow pounds into him harder than before. The sensation of being desired, wanted like this, causes heat to unfurl in Michael’s chest and a couple of tears to track down the sides of his face. Not out of discomfort—never that—only from the intensity and realness of this moment.

He feels Alex stiffen right before he curses and hot cum splashes into him, filling him full. The heat is like a brand, a claiming, every single time. Alex grunts Michael’s name right before he collapses on his chest. 

Bracing himself, words of praise and love lilt to his ears.

“You did so well. So good. My treasure to keep.” 

Head burrowed deep into the crook of Alex’s neck, eyes wet, Michael clutches him tight, like a lifeline. 

It’s always been difficult for him to accept a compliment, nevertheless to take one at face value, but he somehow always believes Alex’s whispered words, as if something deep inside knows the truth. He’s spent a lifetime of not being good enough, not feeling like enough, for anyone to love or to even be seen as a person. Alex was the first, and the only one, Michael has ever believed. Sometimes it feels like so much—too much maybe—for him to take in. He knows his thinking is skewed by the wounds of the past, but, on occasion, he’s still afraid the other shoe will drop. Afraid Alex will realize Michael is nothing, not worth more than a good fuck, too broken to be loved. 

Those thoughts happen less and less often the longer they’re together, but Michael still feels vulnerable and insecure at times. Like tonight, sparring with Valenti because the other man seemed overly familiar with Alex. He could never compete with that man, never measure up if it came down to stats and concrete value. What does he have to show for his life? Not much, his genius brain wasted, mired in pain and trauma. Yet despite all of his hang ups, Michael _ knows_, Alex only says what he means. He's confident his trust and heart are safe with the man he’s learning to do life with. 

“Never let you go. Mine. Always. My love. My heart. My everything.” Alex continues to murmur words of love in his ear. 

All he can do is cling to Alex’s sweat soaked body, and allow his love’s truths to wash over him. The words, the man, are a balm to his soul, carrying hope and the promise of continued happiness. 

After long moments, Alex leans back so they’re eye-to-eye, hands framing Michael’s face, gently wiping away his tears. Those deep brown eyes never looking away.

“I love you.” Michael’s breath hitches a little, no matter how many times he hears it.

“I love you.”

They share a soft, lingering kiss, before Alex resumes his previous position, sprawled over Michael’s body. 

Michael feels loved, held, seen, special. The love that they share is deep and abiding. It might not make sense to anyone else, but it makes perfect sense to him, to them. 

They stay like that for long moments. Both of them sticky and wet, undeterred by the mess, only interested in being close, holding one another tight. Michael closes his eyes, matching his breath to the rhythm of Alex’s. 

He feels centered and whole, eternally grateful for Alex Guerin and the gift of their love.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


End file.
